Band Drabble Challenge
by The-One-They-Call-Prodigy
Summary: Yes indeed. It's a Drabble Challenge. And about band, nonetheless. Well, hope you bandies out there enjoy :D
1. Topic List

**Hello all! HT here. This is the list of topics that I will be using for the drabbles.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

1. Introduction

2. Complicated

3. Making History

4. Rivalry

5. Unbreakable

6. Obsession

7. Eternity

8. Gateway

9. Death

10. Opportunities

11. Thirty-Three

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgment

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colors

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Party

50. Troubling Thoughts

51. Stirring of the Wind

52. Future

53. Health and Healing

54. Separation

55. Everything For You

56. Slow Down

57. Lesson

58. Challenged

59. Exhaustion

60. Accuracy

61. Versus

62. Heartfelt Apology

63. Luck

64. Impressions

65. Teenag

66. Cold Embrace

67. Frost

68. Dangerous Territory

69. Boundaries

70. Shattered

71. Bitter Silence

72. The True You

73. Pretense

74. Patience

75. Midnight

76. Shadows

77. Summer Haze

78. Memories

79. Change in the Weather

80. Illogical

81. Only Human

82. A Place to Belong

83. Advantage

84. Breakfast

85. Echoes

86. Falling

87. Picking up the Pieces

88. Gunshot

89. Possession

90. Twilight

91. Nowhere and Nothing

92. Answers

93. Innocence

94. Simplicity

95. Reality

96. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hello, all! HT, here to write about none other than the most amazing, fantastic, wonderful thing in the world. Yupp. Marching band! :D**

**I decided to get into this not long ago, but I was nervous about doing it. I happen to be a proud member of the color guard in my band. I am definitely going to try out for captain this year. It's going to be a great year.**

**Anyways! Enjoy~**

* * *

It had been a long time, but the day was finally here. It was the first day of band season. Kristi eagerly waited in the band room for her fellow bandmates were beginning to gather.

Once everyone settled, the band director raised a hand to silence everyone. "Alright, gang. Here's to a brand new start."

Kristi grinned as the band around her clapped and cheered at the director's words. What a great introduction to the new year for the Saegertown Marching Panthers.


	3. Chapter 2 Complicated

**Goodness...I can't _tell_ you how many times this has happened to me, ha. But it doesn't matter, as long as you have fun, right?**

* * *

"Ugh! This is so stupid!" Ashley frowned and threw her flag onto the ground. "This move is impossible to do while marching!" With an irritated sigh, she plopped onto the ground and crossed her arms.

"Oh, Ginge..." Kristi chuckled and approached her friend. "Watch me." The girl demonstrated the move with ease, flawlessly managing to throw the flag into the air and catch it with one hand, after spinning on the spot for what seemed like forever. "It's not impossible." She reached out her hand to Ashley, helping her to her feet.

After that, Ashley had her fellow guard member teach her the move until she could do it with her eyes closed. Kristi still had that goofy grin on her face when she said, "See? It's just complicated, that's all."


	4. Chapter 3 Making History

**Hello, again! Ah, yes. This was definitely a proud moment for the band. It was the first time we had ever gotten an 80. I can tell you this, it definitely gave us all a new-found confidence in ourselves.**

* * *

Worried and eager expressions were upon all the band members faces as they waited for their band director to return from his meeting with the competition judges. They were told prior that they were to perform as best they could in order to break the eighty-mark on the performance scale. They were filled with determination and confidence as they were performing on the field. Now if only Mr. Baldwin would return...

It seemed like ages before he did. He kept a straight face as he read the band's scores. "Saegertown...80.47." The band cheered, filing onto the bus for the ride home. They did it and deep down they knew that they had just made Saegertown history.


	5. Chapter 4 Rivalry

**This drabble is completely true. There is this girl with a name similar to "The Witch" and she was absolutely _dreadful._ My mother (former guard instructor) and I think she's bipolar sometimes. But she is probably the most awful, terrible, and not to mention meanest person you could ever meet. And I'm not exaggerating!**

* * *

There was no doubt that there were glares shared between the two of them. The girl was a menace. Literally. Kristina hated probably everyone in the entire band, except her "friends".

Kristi did her best to stay out of her way. Shrugging off any glares or other dirty looks from the senior guard captain. It seemed as though ever since her rookie year, Kristi had been tormented by the girl, who she nicknamed 'The Witch', and her nasty attitude. "Just struggle through this year..." Kristi told herself. "After this, she'll be gone." Even though it was The Witch's last year, their rivalry wouldn't been forgotten for a long time.


	6. Chapter 5 Unbreakable

"Zaaach!" The girl dashed after the band's trombonist and hugged him tightly, giggling. "I found you!"

The older member glanced down at her, after regaining his balance, and grinned. "Well, I'm not that hard to find, Kristi." He chuckled and hugged the rookie back.

It wasn't abnormal for people to take a liking to him when they first met. In fact, he half-expected most of the rookies to like him. Not all of them did, of course, but it didn't matter. "Are you going to do this often?"

The girl looked at him, tilting her head innocently. "Do what?" She grinned and reached up to snatch Zach's fedora off his head before skipping away merrily. "Hey!" The trombonist grinned and hurried after her, knowing that this friendship they shared was definitely unbreakable.

* * *

**Erm...yes. There's most likely going to be a developing...'thing' between these two, so look forward to it! :D**

**~HT**


	7. Chapter 6 Obsession

Slowly, Carrie walked into the band room and was immediately met with numerous new faces. She looked around in hopes to find someone that she already knew, hoping to try and fit in. She began making her way over to her friend Brianna, who had been in band since last year, when a cake-haired blond approached her with a slight grin. "Hey, rookie. I'm Matt."

The girl lookeed at him as if he had spoken in a different language, which made the older member laugh. "If you don't tell me your name, I'm going to keep calling you rookie."

Carrie grinned at that. "Carrie." Matt nodded, turning to leave as he heard his name being called. The girl watched him leave, coming to a conclusion as she did so. Band was definitely going to be her obsession.

* * *

**Pfft- Carrie XD  
She's just like my best friend. Completely oblivious to everything.**

**~HT**


	8. Chapter 7 Eternity

"C'mon, gang! One more time!" Mr. Baldwin called out to the worn-out band members as they dragged their feet back to their first set in the final song. They all knew that 'one more time' actually meant 'We're going to keep doing this over and over until we get it right'.

Jessica, the drum major, counted off half-heartedly while Mr. Baldwin shook his head. "No! Saxes! I can't hear you!" Numerous groans were shared amongst the weary band kids. There was no doubt that this rehearsal was going to last for an eternity.

* * *

**I'm sure all you band kids can relate to this. The dreaded phrase, "One more time!". I can't tell you how many times the saxes were scolded, especially this year.**

**~HT**


	9. Chapter 8 Gateway

"Hut!" The band snapped to attention as they began marching across the parking lot towards the field. It was their first performance of the year, and they were all nervous.

They continued marching, each of them stepping with pronounced roll-steps. Soon it was drawing nearer. The entrance to the field. The beginning of the new season.

For some, it was a familiar feeling. But for the rookies, it was the gateway into something truly spectacular.

* * *

**How many of you remember your first performance, whether it'd be parade, concert, or field show? Do you remember how exhilarated, nervous, and excited you were?**

**~HT**


	10. Chapter 9 Death

"Oh my God, it's so hot." Makayla whined as she snatched up her clarinet case and loaded it on the trailer. "Why are parades so miserable?" She collapsed on the cool grass and sighed, trying to block out the dreaded sun that was stinging her eyes.

"Quit complaining, Munchie." Makayla looked up at her section leader, flailing childishly. "But Robin!"

"No 'buts', Makayla. Now get up. You'll get your uniform dirty." Makayla groaned again as she stood up, her face red. "I swear if it gets any hotter, I'll be dangerously close to death!"

* * *

**I bet we can all relate. Although I've never worn one of those uniforms that the instrumentalists use, they do look extremely hot. (Not in a good way.)**

**~HT**


	11. Chapter 10 Opportunities

"Ugh. Another year, another list of pointless expectations." Brianna sighed and sat down on the edge of the stage in the auditorium. The guard was inside that day, instead of practicing with the instrumentalists. She stared at the floor and didn't notice Carrie as she sat beside her. "Now what's with that negative attitude, Brianna?"

Brianna shook her head. "This happens all the time. Mr. Baldwin will tell us what he wants the guard to accomplish, and it doesn't always get done."

Carrie frowned. "Maybe this year will be different. I mean, look." She gestured over to where Kristi and Ashley were practicing the most recent move they were taught. "Those two are great. And it's their first year." She grinned, patting Brianna on the back. "Maybe they'll give the guard an opportunity to redeem themselves."

* * *

**Yupp. That's us. My friend and I are probably the best in our guard. So many people have told us that. We were also the only rookies who never did A-line for parades. (It's usually mandatory for guard rookies to do it). Usually, the rookies who weren't as good were put on A-line.**

**For those of you who don't know, A-line is basically carrying the school banner, a rifle, saber, and the American flag and lead the band during parades.**

**~HT**


	12. Chapter 11 Thirty Three

"Are you kidding? This is insane!" Makayla angrily threw her flip folder on the ground, shaking her head. "Thirty-three measures of nothing but trills? I hate trills!"

She collapsed on the ground, rolling on her back. "Why would Mr. B makes us do that? You can only do so many trills on a clarinet!" With an exasperated sigh, Makayla snatched up her clarinet and made an attempt to memorize the thirty-three measures of ridiculously high-pitched trills. "Stupid trills..."

* * *

**Pfft- I really don't see anyone being able to stand doing _that_ many trills for that long xD**

**~HT**


	13. Chapter 12 Dead Wrong

"We totally won that one," one rookie stated.

"Yeah. That performance _rocked!"_

Mike (Matt's twin brother) grinned at the two rookies before turning his attention back to the field where the Award's Ceremony was being held. He waited patiently for the Single A band's scores to be announced. "Fourth place...Saegertown!" His grin faltered a bit at that, but he still cheered with the band despite the disappointment that engulfed them. Talk about being dead wrong...

**Yikes...yeah. I remember this. It was truly disappointing, but it was also a good thing. We learned where we went wrong and fixed it. Has this ever happened with any of you?**

**~HT**


	14. Chapter 13 Running Away

The band members all collapsed in a messy circle in the gymnasium after their scheduled running block that day. Kristi, though she loved running block, groaned and plopped down on the floor, chugging almost her entire bottle of water as she did so. "That was fun." She ignored the looks of horror on some of the others' faces, grinning. Soon, she found herself running away from a rather angry red-head, who was yelling at her for stealing her water.

**Lolol. I can't tell you how many times she yells at me for things like this XD**

**~HT**


	15. Chapter 14 Judgment

"...and as you know, it's always _very _difficult to determine which section has improved the most this year..." Mr. Baldwin was giving his speech for the Section of the Year award at the annual Band Awards Banquet. "...and the section of the year is..." The band waited anxiously for the announcement, curious as to which section was deserving of the award. "The brass."

Several of the brass members were in a bit of a shock as they stood up to claim their medals and certificates. The rest of the band and their families cheered and applauded them, clearly proud of their achievments.

**So...I'm not really going in any particular order. A lot of these are from different seasons XD**

**But, yeah. We actually have a low brass section, a trumpet section and a saxophone section, but they were all combined for this particular award.**

**~HT**


	16. Chapter 15 Seeking Solstice

Kristi sighed as she plopped down on the grass with her flag. The new section leaders were announced that day. She was a little disappointed when she realised that her name hadn't been called. She worked so hard and nailed her audition, but she just wasn't good enough. "Hey, what's wrong?" Ashley came up and stood beside her.

"Just a little bummed out," Kristi said. "...about the auditions." She rested her head on her hand and sighed. Ashley flashed her a sympathetic grin and patted her back gently. "When next year rolls around, I guarantee you'll get it. You're one of the best guard members we have."

The blonde blinked up at her and grinned slightly. She was right. And there was no good in sitting around and moping about it. "Thanks, Ginger." Both girls laughed as they grabbed their flags and got down to work.

**A/N: GUYS I'M SORRY**

**I'm so sorry about the unexpected hiatus. I recently had band camp and I've just had so many other things I've been working on.**

**I hope this makes up for it!  
**

**~HT**


	17. Chapter 16 Excuses

The band members were all gathered in the band room, waiting for the band director to speak.

Mr. Baldwin cleared his throat and sighed. "There have been a lot of you arriving to practices late, recently." He glanced around the room, eyeing the guilty band members in particular. "That is unacceptable. I want you all to be here at six o' clock. No excuses."

He nodded to the band before adding, "You are dismissed."

**A/N: I can't tell you how many people show up late. It bothers me so much...**

**~HT**


	18. Chapter 17 Vengeance

Makayla hid behind a chair as an angry Kristi stormed into the room. "Makayla! Where did you put my drill chart?!"

She giggled as the raging guard member angrily pushed aside the chairs blocking her path. Kristi glared at Makayla when she found her. "Makayla!"

The clarinettist grinned and skipped out of the room, waving the stolen drill chart around in her hand. "This is what happens when you hide my clarinet!" She laughed as her friend began chasing her down in an attempt to reclaim her stolen property.

**A/N: It's all fun and games until someone loses a drill chart. (Or it gets stolen).**


	19. Chapter 18 Love

After much begging, the guard member handed over her journal to let Zach read the, albeit very cliché , poem she wrote for his birthday.

Today was actually _her_ birthday, but since they wouldn't be seeing each other for another month, she decided to give it to him now. She stared out the window of the bus the entire time, feeling extremely embarrassed. When he finished the poem, Zach closed the journal and pulled the girl into a hug. "Thank you. I love it."

The girl let out a relieved sigh and hugged him back. The pair of them held each others' hands throughout the entire ride until they arrived in Dubois for the parade.

**A/N: AWKWARD CHAPTER IS VERY AWKWARD**

**Yeah.**

**~HT**


	20. Chapter 19 Tears

She never liked crying. Ever. Especially in front of her friends. The band was just marching back to the stands when it happened. Kristi stepped in a hole in the ground and twisted her ankle in the process. She continued to limp along with the band, refusing to let anyone know that she was hurt. It was only until the band stopped that she dropped her flag and fell to the ground, clutching her pained ankle.

Her friends set their equipment aside and hurried over to her, worry written on their faces. Kristi hid her face from them, not wanting to let them see their tears streaming down her cheeks. She never liked being fussed over and she sure wasn't going to let this stop her. "I'm fine guys. It's cool." Quickly wiping away the tears, she stood up (refusing the assistance from her friends) and hobbled into the stands.

**A/N: This happened to me recently. I slipped in a crack in the pavement during drill and twisted my ankle. This was during the first song, mind you, so I had to march on it for a while. I then proceeded to pull a muscle in my thigh in the same song when we were running to our next spot.**

**That day was not a very good one. My thigh still hurts.**

**~HT**


	21. Chapter 20 My Inspiration

There was a reason that Ashley joined colorguard.

She gathered her things up and met her ride outside. She grinned when she saw her mother in the drivers' seat. It was because of her mom that she took the opportunity and joined marching band.

And she's never been happier.

**A/N: Do any of you guys have someone (or something) that inspired you to join band?**


	22. Chapter 21 Never Again

She angrily threw her flag to the ground and stormed out of the auditorium. She wouldn't be surprised if she had lost her voice after that practice. "Kristi? What's up?"

The blonde snatched up her water bottle and downed all of it before responding. "Never again am I going to count for them. They should know how to do it themselves!"

**A/N: This happens all the time.**

**But of course, I still count anyway :P**

**~HT**


	23. Chapter 22 Online

Carrie sat on her couch in her living room, iPod in hand and waiting. Waiting for her band director to post about the latest rehearsal and how productive it was. She sighed and scrolled through her news feed until a particularly long status caught her eye.

Immediately, she knew it was her band director and grinned. He posted about the rehearsal and the schedule for the coming week. It did pay to have a Facebook group for her band.

**A/N: YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE YOUR BAND DOESN'T HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE. XD**

**~HT**


End file.
